


One Helluva Mess

by brianna441



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, double drabble (almost)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianna441/pseuds/brianna441
Summary: There was sex....and Starsky isn't happy
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	One Helluva Mess

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a TriviaThursday Challenge. The Quote ..."This is one helluva mess you've gotten us into, Hutchinson." - The Trap (Starsky to Hutch)

The room was draped in silence…then Hutch heard the mocking, nasally whine…

"C'mon, Starsk…don't be so pedestrian. C'mon, Starsk, you'll like it."

"You used to like it!" Hutch couldn't keep the defensiveness out of his voice.

"One of us, Hutch! I like it when _**ONE OF US**_ is like this!" Starsky stopped shouting and took a deep breath. "What made you think that both of us like this would be fun?"

"Well….I…."

"And when exactly did you realize that you didn't have the key?"

"I…it…" Hutch let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, babe."

Both men lay quietly for a moment, both completely naked, both with one hand attached to the brass headboard with regulation cuffs.

"You know we have to be in work in an hour."

"Yeah, I know…"

"Well, you're callin' Dobey…I'm not callin' Dobey. You're gonna have to explain our way out of this!"

"I know…"

Starsky took a deep, calming breathe and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"This is one helluva mess you've gotten us into, Hutchinson."


End file.
